


She

by sashavelou



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, its literally just porn without a plot with these clowns idk what else to say guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashavelou/pseuds/sashavelou
Summary: “Sorry I’m only in my underwear,” Crystal uttered, staring Gigi in the eyes. She was looking for a reaction, but Gigi wasn’t going to give it to her.Gigi shook her head, “I have long since become desensitized to you walking around in just your underwear,” she laughed, “at first, it was distracting but nah, I don’t mind.”“Oh, I distracted you,” Crystal teased, eyeing Gigi up. Gigi gulped, Crystal was definitely being a tease, and all Gigi wanted to do was tear those underwear off her.“In your dreams, Crystal.”
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	She

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im lily & i got a request on tumblr for this prompt: “i have long since become desensitised to you walking around in just your underwear” and got super inspired to write some crygi smut oops. it was going to be short but became a LONG oneshot.. sorry not sorry :)
> 
> anyway please check out my tumblr @trixemattel to request more writing / talk to me. thank you bell & alex for betaing !!!!

Being roommates with Crystal was quite an adventure. She was a good roommate, tidy and she was a decent cook. Though, she did like to walk around in just her underwear. At first, Gigi would get a bit distracted. Okay, a bit was an understatement - she could hardly keep her eyes away. But at this point, it barely even phased her. Though, barely was a loose term. It would be a shock if Crystal was fully clothed when Gigi got home. Typically she would be in an oversized t-shirt and a little black thong. It was like she was purposely trying to tease Gigi, and today was no different.

Gigi came home from work exhausted, instantly going to her room to change into pjs. When she came back into the main room she was met with a clothless Crystal in the kitchen. "Can you help me with this, Gigi?" she asked as she reached to the top of the cabinet. Her arms stretched as high as they could, her t-shirt rising with it revealing her stomach and her underwear, Gigi lost her breath at the sight. She walked over to where Crystal was pointing up at her favorite mug that was just out of reach. Crystal didn't move, just stood next to Gigi as the tall girl easily grabbed it from the top shelf.

"Thank you," Crystal beamed, taking it from Gigi's hands, letting her fingertips linger on Gigi for a few seconds. Only Gigi would have noticed, it was hard not to for her

"Sorry I'm only in my underwear," Crystal uttered, staring Gigi in the eyes. She was looking for a reaction, but Gigi wasn't going to give it to her.

Gigi shook her head, "I have long since become desensitized to you walking around in just your underwear," she laughed, "at first, it was distracting but nah, I don't mind."

"Oh, I distracted you?" Crystal teased, eyeing Gigi up. Gigi gulped, Crystal was definitely being a tease, and all Gigi wanted to do was tear those underwear off her.

"In your dreams, Crystal," she mumbled. She had seemed to have lost all ability to speak, or try to defuse Crystal's teasing. She just stared at the ground, feeling Crystal's eyes on her still.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Crystal asked, "Do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Yeah sure," she murmured, "I'll make popcorn."

-

The pair settled down on their couch wrapped in a large blanket, popcorn laying in between them. Crystal searched through Netflix looking for something to watch. "Nothing looks good," Crystal complained. The pair had watched every single decent movie they could. Movie nights ending in them falling asleep on each other was not uncommon. Gigi couldn't count all the times she had offered to watch a movie just as an excuse to hold Crystal close.

"We could rewatch Titanic," Gigi suggested. They had seen the movie at least ten times but always seemed to come back to it. It was Gigi's favorite movie after all, not even for the plot but for the three hour run time. It just gave the pair more time together.

"Works for me, I know how much you love it," Crystal agreed. She searched for the movie and pressed play settling back into the couch.

The pair sat in silence as the film began, the sounds of the music drowning out their breathing. Gigi could feel Crystal's bare thigh placed ever so gently next to hers. 20 minutes into the movie and Gigi couldn't help but notice how much Crystal keeps wiggling.

"Crystal, are you okay?" Gigi asked as she moved a little to see her face.

"Mm, yeah, just getting comfortable," Crystal smiled.

Gigi seemed content with the answer as she nodded and rested her body back down. Crystal moved one last time and this time, she moved so that her ass was right against Gigi's front. Gigi's body tensed up and she could clearly see Crystal's shoulders shake from silently laughing. All that ran through her mind is two can play at that game. Gigi rested her hand on Crystal's hip and started rubbing. Crystal's laughter stopped, and Gigi waited to see if she was going to say something. Crystal's body practically melted into the couch when Gigi started to back up the movement of her hand. She let her hand run under the hem of her oversized t-shirt. Her fingers meet Crystal's warm skin. Gigi walked her fingers back down Crystal's hip over her undies and down her thigh. She rested her palm on Crystal's thigh and began massaging it. It took all her self-control to not entertain the idea of going up the inner side. They relaxed into each other as they watched the movie. Well, barely watching. Neit  
her had any clue that they were on each other's mind.

Gigi looked up at Crystal who was already looking at her. She searched the girls eyes for some sort of an answer, but Crystal just pulled her hand away. "No, you don't have to stop," Gigi gasped. Crystal just smiled, knowing that this was the answer she was looking for.

Fuck it.

Gigi pounced on her, their lips crashing together a little too roughly. With one hand firmly on the back of Crystal's neck, Gigi kept her in place as she took the kiss she had been dying for all night. There was the slightest bit of resistance at first, but within seconds Crystal was melting against her, kissing back so sweet and desperate.

Crystal's lips moved from Gigi lips to her jaw. She peppered loving kisses along Gigi's jawline, nipping close to the pulse point just below her ear before kissing further down her neck. Gigi let a small sound escape her lips. Finally, after months of teasing, Crystal iwas finally doing exactly what she wanted her to this whole time. Crystal pushed Gigi a little further back on the couch and climbed onto her lap, straddling her thighs. One hand found its way up into Gigi's blonde hair, fingers gently combing through it as her other hand pressed against Gigi's chest. Her soft attack of Gigi's neck continued, all lips and teeth and tongue, and Gigi found her hips rocking up every so often adding to the friction

Comfortably straddling Gigi, Crystal purred into her ear "don't touch." As much as it was a command, it was also a challenge and Crystal knew Gigi wouldn’t pass up a challenge. The heat radiating off both of them was intense, suddenly Gigi was aware that they were wearing too much clothing but before she could protest, Crystal was rocking her hips ever so gently on her lap. Immediately Gigi's hips bucked up to meet Crystal's, subconsciously she went to wrap her arms around the redhead’s waist, but Crystal was quick. She grabbed Gigi's wrists with some force, her eyes now completely dark and pupils blown, "I said don't touch."

Gigi growled in frustration as she placed her hands on either side of Crystal's spread thighs, ensuring they didn't touch. She could feel the muscles in Crystal's tantalizing thighs tighten as they wrapped around her waist, her fingers digging deep into Gigi's back as Crystal used her to pull herself closer.

"Mmm." It was low and husky and it caused Gigi's body to shudder as she watched the moan spill from barely parted lips, wanting so desperately to take those lips between her own. Crystal was now quickening the pace and grinding down harder, slowly lifting and lowering herself onto Gigi's lap, conveniently using Gigi's abdomen for extra friction. Crystal's hands explored Gigi's physique over the top of her pjs; she mapped the dips of Gigi's waist and the ridges of her shoulders.

"Crystal," it's moaned with a subtle hint of desperation and it's enough for Crystal to cup Gigi's cheek and pull her in for another kiss. The deep breath Crystal took before indulging in Gigi's lips is soon robbed from her. As soon as their lips collided, both women moaned into it, sending waves of electricity through their bodies and pooling between their thighs. Still, Gigi was being well behaved, her hands wandered to touch Crystal, ghosting over her tan thighs, but she was disciplined enough to not make contact. Crystal was still comfortably rocking her hips, her gentle thrusts now in sync with Gigi's. "God, I just want to touch you," Gigi moaned as she bit down onto her own lip knowing how true that statement was. She breathed heavily now, each staggered breath revealed defined collarbones just below her neck that Crystal was eager to run her lips against.

"Do you want a touch? Do you want a taste?" iIt was almost too much for Gigi, her hands snapped around Crystal's waist like lightning, grabbing Crystal's ass, there was way too much for both of her hands and it's exactly how she liked it. Crystal returned to kissing her, her hands running through the blonde's hair, tugging and pulling slightly as she tried to strangle a moan. Gigi cupped Crystal's breasts through the t-shirt feeling her piercing.

"Can I?" Crystal nodded and hummed contentedly when Gigi barely waited for an answer, pulling the shirt over her head completely to reveal her almost naked body. All that was left of Crystal was those damned panties.

"Holy shit," Gigi ogled her up and down, "So beautiful..."

Gigi brushed her thumbs over Crystal's aching, pink nipples, playing raptly with the cool steal bars that spear through them. Childlike wonder painted all over her face, Gigi was absolutely enamored with them.

"You need to be naked, like now, so not fair," Crystal pouted, frantically pulling up Gigi's shirt. Gigi helped her, stripping until she was just as nude.

Gigi was gorgeous. No other word for it. She had this allure to her that had Crystal ready to do anything for her. Sharp cheekbones, flawless skin, and baby doll lips, it was all becoming so obvious, her breasts creamy and soft. Crystal couldn't resist, her hands flew towards Gigi's chest like a magnet. She made such pretty noises as Crystal played with her, throwing her head back in enjoyment. Crystal extended her neck to get one of those delectable nipples into her mouth. As she sucked and nipped, Gigi felt her pussy gush with more wetness. It was all too much, she was beyond aroused.

Gigi grabbed and tugged Crystal's hair by the root, her blunt nails euphoric against her scalp. She pulled Crystal off her breast to kiss her again. Gigi fully relaxed on top of her, their bodies now flush against one another. Sweat formed from their increased gyrating, hot shallow breaths bouncing back and forth between them.

Gigi crawled down the length of Crystal's body, one at a time suckling on both her rock hard nipples. She took a moment to play with her nipple piercing, taking the barbell between her lips and pulling ever so gently. 

As amazing as that felt, Crystal felt her heart-rate skyrocket when Gigi kept going even lower, kissing her way down until she finally landed right in front of her drenched pussy. "Oh my god," Gigi exclaimed with excitement.

Despite Gigi's eager reaction, Crystal still gave her an out. "You don't have to," she managed to say, but Gigi shushed her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Crystal, I've been crushing on you for a while. So trust me I fucking want this," Gigi declared firmly, not giving Crystal another chance to argue, because much too quickly her brain was threatening to short circuit. Gigi's mouth dove right in, kissing and licking at her throbbing clit.

"Ohhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck, Gigi!" Crystal moaned, burying her hands in the sea of blonde hair. Gigi moaned deep inside her, planting her hands on Crystal's thighs, making sure to keep them spread. For a short moment, Crystal felt like this wasn’t actually real life. There was no way Gigi was eating her out in the middle of their living room.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the question, "Are you gonna come?" Gigi stopped pleasuring her to speak. Her voice sounded nervous, but a good nervous.

"Yes, yes, please, yes," Crystal panted heavily, her hips thrusting up ever so gently.

"Good, then come...come for me," Gigi demanded, licking a small teasing stripe directly over her clit, before sinking back into her.

Gigi's tongue circled rapidly over that sensitive spot, coaxing Crystal's release right out of her. She 'was relentless, fucking drinking every last drop of it as Crystal screamed and seized up.

"Gigi, Jesus Christ, so good," she babbled, as she calmed down.

Crystal captured Gigi's eyes as she lazily continued to press soft, loving kisses all around the over stimulated area. "C'mere, need you," Crystal begged, heaving Gigi up towards her.

Gigi rested her head against Crystal's chest, both of them trying to catch their breath. Gigi's mind was racing; she actually just did that.

"Maybe I should only wear underwear around the house more often," Crystal giggled.

"God, shut up," Gigi laughed along with her. She definitely should.


End file.
